From The Skies
by x0xkassieannx0x
Summary: A member of the 'Squints' looks down on those they love, and those they left behind.' First 'Bones' story, not as morbid as it sounds. Please Read & Review. It's very much appreciated!


**Diclaimer**: I do not own 'Bones' I am just borrowing them for this story.

**Length:** One-Shot

**Summary:** A member of the 'Squints' looks back on the ones they love and what was left behind.

**Genre:** Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** K+ - T

**A/N:** _I got this idea from nowhere really, it just popped into my head. (It is also my first'Bones' story.) Though it is the 2 year anniversary of my Nanny's death. I had this idea and wrote it down. I had been trying to find inspiration for a story for a while now. So I had my word pad open and as soon as this idea formed in my mind I started typing it down, at 1am. *smile* I hope you enjoy it. I am completely against killing canons off, but at least in this story I can bring them back, in a certain kind of way. *nods* Anyway onto the story!_

_

* * *

_

**From The Skies**

She watched them silently, the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

They were happy, well as happy as they could be, nearly.

The sounds of a childs laughter brought a smile to her face as she spotted a small toddler.

She was petite with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

She wore her hair in bunches and was wearing a pretty yellow sundress and a white hat.

She felt a tear form in the corner of her eyes and she wiped it back.

_Could she even cry?_

After so long, everything was finally as it should have been, mostly.

The details were still slightly fuzzy but she knew what had happened.

It had been a dark night and she was walking home from a bar she went to frequently.

She was personally known by nearly everyone there and it was only a short 200m walk from her place.

It had been 1am when she had finally left and she was looking forward to a nice hot shower and a warm bed.

The winter chill had set in and she felt the cool wind whip her hair around her face.

She glanced beside her and started walking across the road, checking for any cars.

Suddenly a screeching noise approached and before she could blink, headlight's shone into her eyes.

All she remembered was pain and then everything was black.

Looking at it now, it was just like any other night.

_Why had she been the one that it happened to?_

But as someone once said, _'Everything happens for a reason.'_

She was starting to doubt that theory.

But thinking about it and knowing what she knew now, she had somehow come to terms with what had happened.

It was a freak car accident, put down to a drunk driver lapping through the streets.

The morning after the accident had been difficult.

When she hadn't turned up to work her colleagues were a little bit confused.

A phone call was sent to her house after no luck with her mobile, and when a police officer had answered the phone, they knew something had happened.

She smiled gently watching the husband and wife sitting on a picnic blanket watching the three year old girl while the wife was also holding a dark haired baby boy in her lap.

It was amazing to see, after all these years it had finally happened, she was just upset because she wasn't around to actually be there.

Afterall she helped get them together.

_Didn't she?_

Her smile grew as the girl blinked at her father with large blue eyes and pulled on his shirt.

'Daddy, what's up there?' She asked pointing at the sky, almost as if she was pointing at the figure watching from above.

The man looked up and she swollowed at the sight of his brown eyes staring up to the skies as if they were staring right to her.

She bit her lip and turned away.

A tear escaped her hand and rolled down her face.

Tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear she closed her eyes.

Once upon a time she had imagined that would be her.

Sitting in a large childrens park, with screaming children all around her, wrapped up in her husband's arms watching their offspring tease and play with each other.

The thought of the man she had loved, and still did, for all those year bought a fresh batch of tears to her eyes and she let out a soft sob.

Of course, it had taken him a very long time to grieve.

They were closer than close, they knew everything about one another and told each other everything.

He had proposed, she had said yes, it would be a wonderful day.

A wonderful day that never came.

Every moment she watched them she had hoped he could move on.

It pained her more to see him upset and depressed then it did if he was with another woman.

She knew there would be someone out there for him, and she was right.

_Hadn't she always been good at match making?_

She chuckled at the amount of schemes she had come up with to get people together, what could she say, she was a hopeless romantic.

It had taken him two years, but he finally met another woman.

Someone who could help heal the hole in his heart.

She knew that this new woman was the one for him, they were so similar yet so different.

She often found herself smiling as she watched them.

She had seen him one night with her, their hands clasped together sitting in the park under the moon and the stars, looking up.

The swell of her stomach had been noticable and she had had to turn away from the sight.

At least he could get to experience what she would now never be able to.

No matter how happy she was for him she still couldn't shake the feeling that it should be her experiencing that life.

She realised it was selfish but it was all she had wanted in her life.

A meaningful career, a loving husband, and a bunch of kids.

She guessed one out of three wasn't to bad, unfortunetly it wasn't the one she most wanted.

Hell, she would destroy option one and three if it just meant she could have number two, him.

Bawling her fists tightly she let out a shuddering breath and glanced back at the happy family in the park.

The man looked at his daughter with his eyes glistening as his wife stopped playing with the baby boy and looked at him.

The petite toddler looked at her father with her large light eyes.

'Daddy? Did you hear me? What's up there?' She asked pointing her hand into the sky.

The man and woman looked at each other and he sat the girl on his lap.

'Up there, up past the clouds, is someone who loves you very much. She never met you but she would of loved you just as much as we do.' He said.

The girl tilted her head, 'Why?' She asked.

Laughing from above she smiled at the resemblance between mother and daughter.

The wife grabbed the girls hand.

'Because she loved us, she loved everyone, and if she knew you, she would of spolied you completely. She had a few minor habbits that I wouldn't want you to pick up on, but still, she would of loved you.' She said tearing up.

The girl looked up at the sky and tilted her head.

She looked at her father, 'Daddy, who was she?' She asked blinking as the sun apeared from behind a cloud.

The man smiled softly, 'Her name was Angela.' He said.

The girl tilted her head the other way and bit her lip.

'But my name is Angela.' She stated matter of factly.

The woman laughed gently, 'That's because we named you after her, she was special to us the way you are.' She said.

The little girl looked at the sky again and held out her hand as if reaching past the clouds.

Up in the sky she stretched her arm, even though she couldn't touch the little girls hand, she could pretend.

The man stood up and crouched beside the girl, 'You know, she could probably hear you, maybe you could say something to her.' He said smiling.

The child widened her eyes, 'Really?' She asked and her mother nodded.

The little girl peered up into the clouds.

'Hello Angela, my name is also Angela and I am three years old. My mummy and daddy are Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. They say that you are my guardian angel and that you love me very much. I hope you are not alone up there, no one deserves to be alone. I wish I could meet you, but mummy said it's not possible, but I could dream about you. Couldn't I? I wish I could see you, but I can't. Mummy says I am like you, I love art and painting. It's colourful and fun. If at all you can hear me I hope you know that everyone loves you, even though I don't know you. Bye Angela!' She said as she pulled her arm away and blew a kiss into the air before sitting back on her fathers lap.

Bones and Booth both looked at their daughter with tears in their eyes.

'That was beautiful Angela.' Booth said wrapping his daughter in a warm and loving hug.

Up above the woman smiled with tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around and smiled.

The man smiled back, 'How are you?' He asked softly looking at the picture below him.

She smiled gently, 'I'm good now, maybe we should go have some fun.' She said wiping her tears from her eyes.

The black haired man grinned a cheeky smirk, 'Certainly Angela Montenegro, how about some flying turkey experiemnts, or an unauthorized experiment.' He said cunningly.

Angela smiled, 'Zack Addy, you haven't changed one bit. Let's go.' She said.

The two old friends stood up and walked back down the white halls with their hands intwined, never taking a second glance back.

_'Everything happens for a reason._' She said gently.

At that point in time four people heard those exact words, two in their heads, one in her dreams, and one in his heart.

Hodgins smiled as he looked at his wife and daughter who were curled up asleep.

_'I love you Angela_.' He whispered as he too, succumbed to sleep, and everything went to black, just like all those years ago.

* * *

_Well, that is it for that story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R, it makes me happy. But please no flames. =D So until my next inspiration strikes, Ciao! Kassie xo_


End file.
